doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario Castañeda
) |lugar_nacimiento = Irapuato (Guanajuato), México |familiares = Cuauhtémoc Castañeda (padre) Arturo Castañeda (hijo) Carla Castañeda (hija) Sofía Castañeda (hija) Susana Melgarejo Franco (esposa) Rommy Mendoza (ex esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = Junio de 1983 ( ) |primera_aparicion = Los poderes de Matthew Star |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = Mario Castañeda |twitter = ccp_mario |img2 = }} Mario Castañeda (nacido el 29 de junio de 1962) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Mario Castañeda es conocido por su papel de Son Goku adulto en la franquicia Dragon Ball. Ademas de ser la voz recurrente de los actores Bruce Willis, Jim Carrey, Mark Ruffalo, Tom Hanks, entre otros. En series de televisión recientes, ha interpretado a Ross Geller de "Amigos" y a las versiones de Harrison Wells en Flash (2014). thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE MARIO CASTAÑEDA COMO EL DETECTIVE DAVID ADDISON right|235 px thumb|230px|Castañeda con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba y Patricia Acevedo en la convención ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]]thumb|230px|right|[[Mario Castañeda, Jesse Conde y Raúl Aldana en los años 80.]]thumb|230px|right|Junto a [[Humberto Vélez y René García en 2015.]] thumb|230px|right|Junto a sus hijos [[Arturo Castañeda|Arturo y Carla.]] thumb|230px|Varios de sus papeles más famosos. thumb|200px|Creado por Eduardo454. Goku_saga_saiyajin.png|Goku (adulto) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. Hulk-poster.jpg|Hulk / Bruce Banner en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel , es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. 31002824_c373x497_174_0_160x213.jpg|Kevin Arnold adulto y narrador en Los años maravillosos, otro memorable trabajo del actor. Macgyver.jpg|Angus MacGyver en MacGyver. Bardock_2.png|Bardock en Dragon Ball Z. 300px-Kanon_de_Géminis.jpg|Kanon de Géminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Langdon.jpg|Profesor Robert Langdon en Ángeles y demonios e Inferno. Matthewstar_star.jpg|Matthew Star / E'Hawke en Los poderes de Matthew Star, su primer personaje. Theodore her.jpg|Theodore Twombly en Ella. themask02.jpg|La Máscara en la serie animada del mismo nombre. Descarga_(1).jpg|Iron Man en Iron Man (serie animada), The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores, The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 y Iron Man: El invencible. XinZhaoShenLOL.png|Xin Zhao y Shen en League of Legends. 230px-Turles_by_raykugen-jnd315xhs.png|Turles en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar. Cnel Hans Landa Christoph Waltz.png|Hans Landa en Bastardos sin gloria. Korben Dallas Elemento.jpeg|Korben Dallas en El quinto elemento. Butch Coolidge Pulp Fiction.gif|Butch Coolidge en Tiempos violentos. Hidan2.png|Hidan en Naruto Shippūden. smbc030.jpg|Neflyte en Sailor Moon. EMH-HankPym.png|Hank Pym / Hombre Hormiga / Hombre Gigante / YellowJacket en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Tom Paris.jpg|Tom Paris en Viaje a las estrellas: Voyager. Lelele.jpg|El Grinch en la película El Grinch. Zapp_Brannigan.png|Zapp Brannigan en Futurama. Masahiko Kida.jpg|Masahiko Kida en Death Note. General_Silver_Trans.png|Coronel Silver en Dragon Ball. Pamput.png|Pamput también en Dragon Ball. Captain-planet-01.jpg|El capitán Planeta (desde la segunda temporada). Twilight's Dad S6MLP.png|Night Light en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. kame-sennin-teenager-master-roshi-dragon-ball.jpg|El Maestro Roshi joven también en Dragon Ball. Vlcsnap-2016-01-28-13h18m37s7961.png|Solomon de Titán sim-biónico. Trampero.jpg|Trampero en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Exedra.png|Bakugan legendario Darkus Exedra en Bakugan. Monzaemon_40.jpg|Jefe Monzaemon en Digimon Fusion. James Thomas & Friends.jpg|James en Thomas y sus amigos. John-cusack-the-raven-2012.jpg|Edgar Allan Poe en The Raven. Motodrone-hood.jpg|Motodrone en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja. descarga (58).jpg|Desolar en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Bardo-El-Arquero.png|Bardo en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug y El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Don ramon.jpg|Don Ramón en El Chavo, la serie animada. main-04-nono.png|Ñoño también en El Chavo, la serie animada. mcwolf_trace_by_doublevtovka22-d4rnz2b.png|McLobo en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. Tofi.png|Tofi en La dama y el vagabundo (redoblaje). Psyphon OV.png|Psyphon en Ben 10 Omniverse. Archivo:Robert_d_n.jpg|Travis Bickle (Robert De Niro) en Taxi Driver (2ª versión). AndyEpisodeStill.jpg|Andy Trudeau en Hechiceras. Robby Ray.jpg|Robbie Ray Stewart en Hannah Montana. tumblr_meceiwDVak1r2bsduo1_r1_1280.jpg|Andy Warhol / Agente W en Hombres de negro III. parker-stevenson.jpg|Craig Pomeroy en Guardianes de la bahía. peter-benton_characterSecondary.jpg|Dr. Peter Benton en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Sam_true_blood.jpg|Sam Merlotte en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. Herrmann_fire.jpg|Christopher Herrmann en Chicago en llamas. Alex_Mason_single_player_icon_BOII.png|Alex Mason en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. Paulconcept1.jpg|Paul "De Pleur" Harmon en Far Cry 4. Gorilla-grodd-injustice-2-1.74.jpg|Gorilla Grodd en Injustice 2 y Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. 9ddf25fc8c45457b917a15b43dfd653578cfbd7a8f46b53c60a30f8d88a56b4d_large.jpg|Johnny Cage en Mortal Kombat X. MegaElementor.jpg|Metal elemementor/Mega elementor en Max Steel (2013). Teobaldo capuleto r j 1996.png|Teobaldo Capuleto en Romeo y Julieta. acertuijo.jpg|El Acertijo en Batman eternamente. Gallaxharmva.png|Gallaxar en Monstruos vs. Aliens. Don gato-2011-1u.jpg|Lucas Buenrostro en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Tapper.png|Tapper en Ralph, el demoledor. Gideon Transparent.png|Gideon en Zootopia. TongFo.jpg|Tong Fo en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Great_Brain.png|Gran cerebro en Ugly Americans. Alpha.png|Alpha en Up: Una aventura de altura. Lemur.jpg|Francis en el canal ZooMoo Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-18h29m32s578.png|Pilón en Popeye: Al rescate de Pappy. Elvis presley.jpg|Elvis Presley en Loco por las muchachas. RossGeller.jpg|Ross Geller en Amigos (2ª voz). Ram_Man.jpg|Ram Man en He-Man y los amos del universo. Mer-man.jpg|Mer-Man (1ª voz) también en He-Man y los amos del universo. FrankDAmico.jpg|Frank D'Amico en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes. Tomcavanag.png|Dobla al actor Tom Cavanagh en todos sus personajes en Flash. Bruce-willis.jpg|Es la voz oficial de Bruce Willis. Jim carrey.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Jim Carrey. Markruffalo.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Mark Ruffalo. JohnLeguizamo.jpg|Es la voz ocasional de John Leguizamo. Cuba Gooding Jr.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Cuba Gooding Jr. Tom Hanks-0.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Tom Hanks. Pat 2.jpg|Pat en Manny a la obra. Biografía Nació en Irapuato (Guanajuato), el 29 de junio de 1962. Cuando tenía un año sus padres se mudaron a la Ciudad de México donde vive desde entonces. Estudió actuación dramática en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A.N.D.A. de 1979 a 1982 y en junio de 1983 empezó a trabajar como actor de doblaje en varias series de televisión como Blanco y negro, Los poderes de Matthew Star y Visitors. Es mejor conocido por ser la voz adulta de Kevin Arnold en la serie estadounidense Los años maravillosos, siendo uno de sus trabajos más memorables junto con el personaje de MacGyver de la serie de TV de mismo nombre. En el mundo del anime es conocido por sus papeles como Goku (adulto) en todas las sagas de la serie Dragon Ball (Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Super), Kanon de Dragón Marino en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Hidan en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden y Neflyte en Sailor Moon. En varios filmes estadounidenses ha otorgado su voz a personajes protagonizados por Bruce Willis, como en El quinto elemento, Armageddon, Mira quién habla y también en la serie de televisión Luz de luna. Asimismo ha doblado a Jim Carrey en varias películas, como Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas, Mentiroso, Mentiroso y Todopoderoso. También ha doblado a famosos actores como Mark Ruffalo y Jackie Chan, entre otros. En dibujos animados es conocido por dar voz a Iron Man en la mayoría de sus apariciones, a Zapp Branigan de Futurama, al Lobo y a Droopy y Dripple en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry, y Don Ramón y Ñoño en la versión animada de El Chavo del 8 lamada El Chavo, la serie animada. . En series de televisión, además de su trabajo en Los años maravillosos, MacGyver y otras, es conocido por ser la voz de Tom Paris en Star Trek: Voyager. Fue la voz oficial del canal de cable Boomerang desde 2001 hasta 2006. Además ha participado en TV Azteca como parte de la imagen del canal Azteca 7. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Rommy Mendoza y es padre de los también actores de doblaje Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Ocupó el cargo de director creativo de SDI Media de México desde el 1 de marzo de 2013 hasta mediados de 2014. Doblaje en español - Mario Castañeda toma la batuta de SDI Media. Filmografía thumb Películas Bruce Willis *Fragmentado (2017) - David Dunn *Vice: Una mejor realidad (2015) - Julian Michaels *El príncipe (La venganza) (2014) - Omar *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Joe Colton (trailer) *Lady Vegas (2012) - Dink *Fuego con fuego (2012) - Mike Cella *Asesino del futuro (2012) - Viejo Joe *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) - Capitán Sharp *The Cold Light of Day (2012) - Martin Shaw *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Sr. Church *Setup (2011) - Biggs *Catch 44 (2011) - Mel *Red (2010) - Frank Moses (trailer) *Los indestructibles (2010) - Sr. Church (versión TV) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Jimmy Monroe *Identidad sustituta (2009) - Tom Greer *Planet Terror (2007) - Tte. Muldoon *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Él mismo *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - John McClane *16 calles (2006) - Detective Jack Mosley *Alpha Dog (2006) - Sonny Truelove *Bajo amenaza (2005) - Jeff Talley (redoblaje) *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Hartigan *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Él mismo (cameo) *Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Jimmy "Tulipán" Tudeski *Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Jimmy "Tulipán" Tudeski *El protegido (2000) - David Dunn *Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) - Russell Duritz *El sexto sentido (1999) - Dr. Malcolm Crowe *Desayuno de campeones (1999) - Dwayne Hoover *Armageddon (1998) - Harry S. Stamper *El quinto elemento (1997) - Korben Dallas *El último hombre ‎(1996) - John Smith *12 monos (1995) - James Cole (redoblaje) *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Leo (Crackle) *Reencuentro con la vida (1994) - Carl Roebuck *Tiempos violentos (1994) - Butch Coolidge *Zona de impacto (1993) - Det. Tom Hardy *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Joe Hallenbeck *La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Peter Fallow *Mira quién habla también (1990) - Mikey (voz) *Mira quién habla (1989) - Mikey (voz) Jim Carrey *Tonto y retonto 2 (2014) - Lloyd Christmas *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Steve Gray *Una pareja dispareja (2009) - Steven Jay Russell *Los Fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Él mismo (entrevistas) *Número 23: La revelación (2007) - Paul W. Sparrow *Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Dick Harper *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Joel Barish (versión TV) *Todopoderoso (2003) - Bruce Nolan (doblaje original) *El Grinch (2000) - Grinch *Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) - Charlie Baileygates/Hank Evans *El gran Simon (1998) - Joe Wenteworth adulto *Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) - Fletcher Reede *Batman eternamente (1995) - Edward Nygma / El Acertijo *Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Ace Ventura *Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1988) - Wiploc *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Johnny Squares Mark Ruffalo *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Bruce Banner / Hulk *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Bruce Banner / Hulk *Un corazón normal (2014) - Alejandro "Ned" Weeks *Iron Man 3 (2013) - Bruce Banner (cameo) *Gracias por compartir (2012) - Adam (redoblaje) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Bruce Banner / Hulk *Margaret (2011) - Maretti *The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Paul *Ceguera (2008) - Doctor *Zodíaco (2007) - David Toschi *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Adam Stanton *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Jeff Daly *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Stan Fink (3ª versión) *Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Matt Flamhaff *En carne viva (2003) - Detective Malloy John Leguizamo *El infiltrado (2016) - Emir Abreu (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Hermanas (2015) - Dave *Todo un desastre (1997) - Pestario "Pest" Vargas *El fanático (1996) - Manny *Momento crítico (1996) - Capitán Rat *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Teobaldo Capuleto *Reinas o reyes (1995) - Chi-Chi Rodriguez *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Benny Blanco Cuba Gooding Jr. *La tumba del diablo (2009) - Mack *El campamento de papá (2007) - Charlie Hinton *Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Alex Thomas *Alta traición (2005) - Salim Adel *Me llaman Radio (2003) - Radio *Frío de perros (2002) - Dr. Ted Brooks *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Doris Miller *Instinto (1999) - Theo Caulder Adrien Brody *Septiembres de Shiraz (2015) - Isaac *Depredadores (2010) - Royce *Splice (2009) - Clive *Cadillac Records (2008) - Leonard Chess *King Kong (2005) - Jack Driscoll Steve Carell *The Way, Way Back (2013) - Trent *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Dodge Petersen *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Barry Speck *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) - Phil Foster *El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Maxwell Smart / Agent 86 (trailer) Mel Gibson *El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Justin McLeod *Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Rick Jarmin (redoblaje) *Hamlet (1990) - Hamlet *Traición al amanecer (1988) - Dale '"Mac" McKussic (redoblaje) *Gallipoli (1981) - Frank Dunne Tom Hanks *Sully: Hazaña en el Hudson (2016) - Chelsea "Sully" Sullenberger *Inferno (2016) - Profesor Robert Langdon *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Capitán Richard Phillips *Ángeles y demonios (2009) - Profesor Robert Langdon Vince Vaughn *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) - Bob Finnerty *Four Christmases (2008) - Brad McVie *Camino salvaje (2007) - Wayne Westerberg *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Peter Ben Stiller *Greenberg (2010) - Roger Greenberg *Hombres misteriosos (1999) - Sr. Furioso / Roy *Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) - Jerry *Tentados por el desastre (1996) - Mel Coplin Quentin Tarantino *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Él mismo *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Richie Gecko *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Chester Rush *Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr. Marrón Hugh Grant *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Daniel Clever (redoblaje) *Medidas extremas (1996) - Dr. Gary Luthan *Nueve meses (1995) - Samuel Porter *Restauración (1995) - Elias Finn Tego Calderon *Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) - Leo Tego *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Leo Tego *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Leo Tego Bradley Whitford *Other People (2015) - Norman *Lo mejor de mi vida (1993) - Paul Ivanovich *Robocop 3 (1993) - Fleck Billy Ray Cyrus *Mi vecino es un espía (2010) - Colton James *Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Robbie Stewart *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008) - Él mismo Craig Bierko *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Tom (versión TV de pag) *Una banda para siempre (1999) - Mitch *El piso 13 (1999) - Douglas Hall Robert Downey Jr. *Game 6 (2005) - Steven Schwimmer *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Wayne Gale *Con alma y corazón (1993) - Thomas Reilly Michael Biehn *Corre... no grites (2000) - Sheriff Brent Marken (redoblaje) *La Roca (1996) - Comandante Anderson *La séptima profecía (1988) - Russell Quinn (redoblaje) Emilio Estévez *Dollar for the Dead (1998) - Cowboy *Misión imposible (1996) - Jack Harmon *Sin identidad (1992) - Alex Furlong Stephen Baldwin *Nube negra (2006) - Daniel Gray *Intercambio de parejas (2001) - Jack Bauer *Tres formas de amar (1994) - Stuart Denis Leary *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Vinnie Franko *Escándalo en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Fad King *Operación Elefante (1995) - David Poole Charlie Sheen *The Arrival (1996) - Zane Zaminsky *Navy Seals (1990) - Dale Hawkins *Las ligas mayores (1989) - Ricky Vaughn Jackie Chan *Gángster por un pequeño milagro (1989) - Charlie Chen Wah Kuo *El Protector (1985) - Billy Wong *Historia policiaca (1985) - Chan Ka-Kui (doblaje original) Ben Falcone *La jefa (2016) - Marty *Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Turista Leland Orser *Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Sam Gilroy *Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Sam Gilroy Joaquin Phoenix *Vicio propio (2014) - Larry "Doc" Sportello *Ella (2013) - Theodore Twombly Luke Evans *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Bardo *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Bardo Christian Slater *El blog de una adolescente (2014) - Paul Spooner *Perseguido (2004) - Vincent Palmer Greg Kinnear *Editando al amor (2012) - William "Bill" Borgens *Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) - Frank Herlihy Jason Segel *Los Muppets (2011) - Gary *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Peter Bretter Tony Goldwyn *El mecánico (2011) - Dean *El informe pelícano (1993) - Fletcher Coal Dallas Roberts *El cauce de mi vida (2010) - Titus *El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Grayson Dylan Walsh *Secretariat (2010) - Jack Tweedy *La casa del lago (2006) - Morgan Price Michael Shannon *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) - Kim Fowley *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Dave Karnes Thomas Kretschmann *El Big Bang (2010) - Frizer *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Mayor Cain David Wenham *La pontífice (2009) - Gerold *Australia (2008) - Neil Fletcher Denzel Washington *Gángster americano (2007) - Frank Lucas *Valor bajo fuego (1996) - Nathaniel Serling Gary Cole *Un enemigo en casa (2007) - Rich Garces *El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) - Mike Brady Matt Dillon *Tres son multitud (2006) - Carl Peterson *El señor maravilloso (1993) - Gus Sean O'Bryan *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Profesor Patrick O'Donnell *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Profesor Patrick O'Connell Jamie Foxx *Shade (2003) - Larry Jennings *Un domingo cualquiera (1999) - Willie Beamen Jay Mohr *Black River (2001) - Boyd "Bo" Aikens *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Larry Benson James Spader *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dr. Roger Klink *Lobo (1994) - Stuart Alec Baldwin *Honorables delincuentes (1998) - Mackin *La jurado (1996) - El Maestro Viggo Mortensen *Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Roy Nord *Decepción (1993) - John E. "Johnny" Faro Brad Pitt *El favor (1994) - Elliot *Nada es para siempre (1992) - Paul McLean Wesley Snipes *El Demoledor (1993) - Simon Phoenix *La fortaleza del vicio (1991) - Nino Brown Robert De Niro *Taxi Driver (1976) - Travis Bickle (2ª versión) *Calles peligrosas (1973) - Johnny Boy Otros *Esa enfermedad llamada amor (2017) - Terry (Ray Romano) *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) - Eddie (Flea) *Un golpe con estilo (2017) - Insertos *Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Voces adicionales *David Brent: Vida en la carretera (2016) - Voces adicionales *Aliados (2016) - Hobar (August Diehl) *Reporteras en guerra (2016) - Iain MacKelpie (Martin Freeman) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) - Embajador Chris Stevens (Matt Letscher) *Milagros del cielo (2016) - Dr. Dorsi (Kenny Alfonso) *Cómo ser soltera (2016) - Insertos *La juventud (2015) - Emisario de la Reina (Alex Macqueen) *En la cuerda floja (2015) - Voces adicionales *Entourage: La película (2015) - Ariel "Ari" Gold (Jeremy Piven) *El reino de los monos (2015) - Voces adicionales *¿Estás aquí? (2014) - Steve Dallas (Owen Wilson) *Un viaje de diez metros (2014) - Voces adicionales *Bajo la misma estrella (2014) - Michael Lancaster (Sam Trammell) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) - Sr. Keith (Richard Lintern) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Don Fitzgerald (Nick Offerman) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Agente Todd (Vincent Leclerc) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Voces adicionales *Posesión infernal (2013) - Insertos *Mamá (2013) - Jeffrey (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) *El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) - Silver Lion (Byron Mann) *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Apariencia original de Hauser (Ethan Hawke) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Philip Stryver (Burn Gorman) *The Raven (2012) - Edgar Allan Poe (John Cusack) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Andy Warhol / Agente W (Bill Hader) *Así somos (2012) - Voz en avión y Profesor *Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales *Los descendientes (2011) - Mark Mitchell (Rob Huebel) *Chimpancés (2012) - Voces adicionales *Thin Ice (2011) - Bob Egan (David Harbour) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Diggs (James Marsden) (trailer) *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Frank D'Amico (Mark Strong) *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) - Rana en corte *Tron: El legado (2010) - Voces adicionales *El solista (2009) - Voces adicionales *Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Ralf Moldau (Hannes Jaenicke) *Enemigos públicos (2009) - Homer Van Meter (Stephen Dorff) *Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) - Des Sarkissian (Tim Guinee) *S. Darko (2009) - Pastor John (Matthew Davis) *Notorious (2009) - Sean "Puffy" Combs (Derek Luke) *Peleador callejero (2009) - Evan Hailey (Brian White) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Joey Tippaglio (Jon Favreau) *Guerra de novias (2009) - Padre de Emma (John Pankow) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Goku (Justin Chatwin) *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Hans Landa (Christoph Waltz) *Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Scott (Danny Midwinter) *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - LeeJohn (Tracy Morgan) *Reyes de la calle (2008) - Cap. James Briggs (Hugh Laurie) *Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) - Leonard Samson (Ty Burrell) *El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Comentarista (Chris Kattan) *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Sr. Musha (Hiroyuki Sanada) *Super Agente 86 (2008) - Ladislas Krstic (David S. Lee) *Tripulación Dave (2008) - Número 2 (Ed Helms) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) *Entre mujeres (2007) - Nelson Hardwicke (Clark Gregg) *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Neil Randall (Gerard Butler) *El ex (2007) - Leon (Paul Rudd) *A través del universo (2007) - Padre de Lucy (Dylan Baker) *Transformers (2007) - Glenn Whitman (Anthony Anderson) *Ruffian (2007) - Bill Nack (Frank Whaley) *Smoking Aces (2007) - Richard Messner (Ryan Reynolds) *Hora de terror (2007) - Sr. Keller (John Hawkinson) *Infierno en Berlín (2007) - Tom (Stephan Luca) *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Art Blanc (Justin Louis) *En las tinieblas (2006) - Brian (Henry Ian Cusick) *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Mike Lawrence (Geoff Stults) *Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Marcus (Tony Curran) *Tsunami: El día después (2006) - Nick Fraser (Tim Roth) *Mentiras adorables (2006) - Max Ronsac (Thierry Neuvic) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Representante de Tony Hawk *Los días del abandono (2005) - Mario (Luca Zingaretti) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Eric Mathews (Donnie Wahlberg) / Insertos (versión DVD) *El sonido del trueno (2005) - Dr. Lucas (Wilfried Hochholdinger) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Howard Plummer (Tate Donovan) *Las aventuras del Niño Tiburón y la Niña de Fuego (2005) - Padre de Max (David Arquette) *Pursued (2005) - Vincent Palmer (Christian Slater) *Natural Unleashed (2005) - Jake (Bryan Genesse) *Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) - Jake Hallman (Kevin Otto) *Syriana (2005) - Brian (Matt Damon) (redoblaje) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Fudomyo (Kosuke Toyohara) *Judas (2004) - Andrés (Rory Kinnear) *La última carrera (2004) - Steven Goodson (Fred Savage) *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) - Lawson Pines (Gabriel Macht) *La esposa del diablo (2004) - Craig Howard (James Purefoy) *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan lloyd (Woody Harrelson) (1ª versión) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Dr. Jack Munce (Gary Sinise) *21 gramos (2003) - Jack Jordan (Benicio del Toro) (redoblaje) *El sabor de la vida (2003) - Savvas Iakovidis (Ieroklis Michaelidis) *Enamórate (2003) - Len Martin (Peter Gallagher) *Un amor inesperado (2003) - Alex Sheldon (Luke Wilson) *El ciego (2002) - Hal Jaeger (Treat Williams) *El club de los detectives en busca de la princesa perdida (2002) - Presentación e insertos *El club de los detectives en grandes apuros (2002) - Presentación e insertos *Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) - Astérix (Christian Clavier) *En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) - Jake (David Andriole) *The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Nigel Ballister (Ben Cross) *Sumergidos (2002) - O'Dell (Matthew Davis) *Héroe (2002) - Espada Rota (Tony Leung Chiu Wai) *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Roger Donahue (Jason Bateman) *Un día más (2001) - Paul (Max Martini) *Monster's Ball (2001) - Sonny Grotowski (Heath Ledger) (1ª versión) *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Martin Christie (Tommy King) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Dan Anderson (David Alan Grier) *El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) - Kenneth (Jeff Gendelman) *Promesa letal (1999) - Dr. David Farris (John Ritter) *Novia fugitiva (1999) - George Swiling (Reg Rogers) *Los 60´s (1999) - Kenny Klein (Jeremy Sisto) *Perturbados (1998) - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (doblaje original) *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Raul (Peter Sarsgaard) *Half Baked (1998) - Thurgood Jenkins / Sr. Buen Tipo (Dave Chappelle) *Enemigo público (1998) - Hicks (Loren Dean) *El meteorito de Pete (1998) - Pete (Mike Myers) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Lee Simon (Kenneth Branagh) *Un amor inconcluso (1997) - Steve (Russell Crowe) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Arkady - Valeri Nikolayev *Los secretos de Harry (1997) - Larry / Satanás (Billy Crystal) *Contracara (1997) - Pollux Troy (Alessandro Nivola) *Playing God (1997) - Dr. Eugene Sands (David Duchovny) *Chasing Amy (1997) - Holden McNeil (Ben Affleck) *Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) - Haru (Chris Farley) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Burton Jernigan (Lenny von Dohlen) *Su mejor decisión (1997) - Oficial #2 *Tiburones de acero (1997) - Bill McCay (Gary Busey) *Dinero fácil (1997) - Franklin (Chris Tucker) *Los inventores (1997) - Sir Isaac Newton (Karl Pruner) *Mi perro fantasma (1997) - Lucky (1997) (Jerry P. Jaco *White Squall (1996) - Capitán Sanders (Zeljko Ivanek) (segunda versión) *Un elefante llamado Vera (1996) - Tip Tucker (Matthew McConaughey) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Federico García Lorca (Andy Garcia) *El alma del juego (1996) - Josh Gibson (Mykelti Williamson) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Eddie Jordan (Josh Charles) *El club de las divorciadas (1996) - Aaron Paradis (Stephen Collins) *La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Voces adicionales *La Máscara Negra (1996) - Michael / Simon / Máscara Negra (Jet Li) *El paciente inglés(1996) - Kip (Naveen Andrews) *El rescate (1996) - David Torres (José Zúñiga) *Oveja negra (1996) - Al Donnelly (Tim Matheson) *Ojo por ojo (1996) - Det. Sgto. Denillo (Joe Mantegna) *Garras (1996) - Charles Remington (Michael Douglas) *Cómplices (1996) - Caesar (Joe Pantoliano) *Twister (1996) - Dr. Jonas Miller (Cary Elwes) *Perseguidos (1996) - Det. Mathew Gibson (Will Patton) *The Cherokee Kid (1996) - The Cherokee Kid / Isaiah Turner (Sinbad) *The Quest (1996) - Peleador de China (Peter Wong) (doblaje original) *El imitador (1995) - Daryll Lee Cullum (Harry Connick Jr.) *La última cena (1995) - Pete (Ron Eldard) *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Spider (Henry Rollins) *Apolo 13 (1995) - CAPCOM 1 (Brett Cullen) *El beso de la muerte (1995) - Jimmy Kilmartin (David Caruso) *Higher Learning (1995) - Scott Moss (Cole Hauser) *Harrison Bergeron (1995) Harrison Bergeron (Sean Astin) *Mientras dormías (1995) - Jack Callaghan (Bill Pullman) *La balada del pistolero (1995) - Buscemi (Steve Buscemi) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1995) - Joe DiMaggio (Peter Dobson) *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam (Dermot Mulroney) *Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1994) - Kaspar Anton Carl van Beethoven (Christopher Fulford) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) - Det. Sgto. William 'Billy' Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) *El escudo de cristal (1994) - Sr. Taylor (Sy Richardson) *Cita de amor (1994) - Ken Allen (Pierce Brosnan) *Shallow Grave (1994) - Alex Law (Ewan McGregor) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Robert Ritter (Henry Czerny) *¡Viven! (1993) - Antonio Balbi (Vincent Spano) *La edad difícil (1993) - Chuck Bolger (Tobey Maguire) *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Señor Himmelman (Udo Kier) *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Dr. Bill Pearlman (John Turturro) *Sin salida (1993) - Lamar Quinn (Terry Kinney) *Meteor Man (1993) - Jeff Reed/Meteor Man (Robert Townsend) *El ángel malvado (1993) - Wallace Evans (Daniel Hugh Kelly)/Insertos *Toque al corazón (1993) - Terrance Allman (Seth Isler) *True Romance (1993) - Mentor (Val Kilmer) *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Gary Granger (Peter MacNicol) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Brian Hansen (Dan Gauthier) *El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Glen (Ed O'Neill) *Unlawful Entry (1992) - Michael Carr (Kurt Russell) (doblaje original) *Mundo cool (1992) - Jack Deebs (Gabriel Byrne) *Un extraño amor (1992) - Paul Cater (Dennis Haysbert) *Alien 3 (1992) - Bishop (341-B), Bishop II (Lance Henriksen) *Jennifer 8 (1992) - John Taylor (Graham Beckel) *Boris y Natasha (1992) - Boris Badenov (Dave Thomas) *Soldados de juguete (1991) - Luis Cali (Andrew Divoff), Insertos *JFK (1991) - Lou Ivon (Jay O. Sanders) *Matrimonios (1991) - John Morden (Beau Bridges) *Point Break (1991) - Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) (redoblaje) *Mi primer beso (1991) - Sr. Bixler, profesor de literatura (Griffin Dunne) (doblaje original y redoblaje) *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Harlan Puckett (Timothy Carhart) *Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Profesor, Estudiante de teatro *Los dueños de la calle (1991) - Ricky Baker (Morris Chestnut) *Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Larry Joseph Burrows (James Belushi) *Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (1990) - Michael Kellam (Steve Guttenberg) (redoblaje) *El inquilino (1990) - Drake Goodman (Matthew Modine) *Caleidoscopio (1990) - John (Perry King) *Juego veneciano (1990) - Colin (Rupert Everett) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Casey Jones (Elias Koteas) (redoblaje) *Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Arsenio Hall (Él mismo) *La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Presentación, insertos y voces adicionales *El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) - Narrador, Jefe de Richard *Brenda Starr (1989) - Mike Randall (Tony Peck) *El campo de los sueños (1989) - Ray Kinsella (Kevin Costner) *Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) - Bob Tanner (Dennis Boutsikaris) *Policía adolescente (1988) - Nick Dunbar (Arliss Howard) *Mystic Pizza (1988) - Charles Windsor Jr. (Adam Storke) (redoblaje) *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Voces adicionales *Puerta al infierno (1987) - Steve (Robert Hines) (Primera versión) *Angel Heart (1987) - Harry Angel (Mickey Rourke) *Evil Dead II (1987) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *Ernest va al campo (1987) - Stannis, Narrador *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive(1986) - Stan (Matthew Faison) / Oficial Pappas (Michael Swan) *Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Charles Driggs (Jeff Daniels) *Combat Academy (1986) - Mayor Biff Woods (George Clooney) *Los gritos del silencio (1984) - Voces adicionales (segunda versión) *Amadeus (1984) - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Tom Hulce) *La iniciación (1984) - Peter Adams (James Read) / Insertos *Los Rebeldes (1983) - Darrel Curtis (Patrick Swayze) *Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Rick (Paul Kratka) / Insertos / Oficial *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Presentación *Blade Runner (1982) - J.F. Sebastian (William Sanderson) (redoblaje de 2004) *Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Paul (John Furey) / Insertos *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) (doblaje original) *El escuadrón Gran Rojo (1980) - Griff (Mark Hamill) *Toro salvaje (1980) - Joe LaMotta (Joe Pesci) *Viernes 13 (1980) - Barry (Willie Adams) *Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Insertos finales / Voces adicionales *New York, New York (1977) - Paul Wilson (Barry Primus) *Carrie (1976) - Freddy (Michael Talbott) *Poder que mata (1976) - Narrador (Lee Richardson) / Insertos *Atrapado sin salida (1975) - Randall McMurphy (Jack Nicholson) *El hombre que sería rey (1975) - Billy Fish (Saeed Jaffrey) *Locuras en el Oeste (1974) - Buddy Bizarre (Dom DeLuise) *Marineros sin brújula (1970) - Thomas Garland (Robert Morse) *2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Fotógrafo (Burnell Tucker) / Presentador de la BBC (Kenneth Kendall) (doblaje original) *La marca de la horca (1968) - Miller (Bruce Dern), Presentación (doblaje original) *La Pantera Rosa (1963) - George Lytton (Robert Wagner) (redoblaje) *Los siete magníficos (1960) - Chico (Horst Buchholz) (doblaje original) *Un perro de Flanders (1959) - Piet van Gelder *Brigadoon (1954) - Charlie Chisholm Dalryple (Jimmy Thompson) / Insertos *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Jacob Marley(joven) (Patrick Macnee) *El jardín secreto (1949) - Presentación e insertos Telefilms *La cláusula de Navidad (2008) - Jake (Rick Ravanello) *Crimen encubierto (2008) - Bill Jacobs (Brian Markinson) *Atrapados (2001) - Danny (Phil Coccioletti) *El Juicio del Hombre Increíble (1989) - Matt Murdock / El Temerario (Rex Smith) *El regreso del Hombre Increíble (1988) - Don Blake (Steve Levitt) Series de televisión Nestor Carbonell *Wilfred - Arturo *Idénticas - Victor Machado *Cane - Frank Duque *Mujeres de blanco - Jonas Ray Billy Ray Cyrus *Hannah Montana - Robbie Stewart *Studio DC: Almost Live - Él mismo *90210 - Judd Ridge Dylan Walsh *Revenge - Jason Prosser *Cortes y puntadas - Sean McNamara George Newbern *Scandal - Charlie *Tocado por un ángel - Michael Burns [[Fred Savage|'Fred Savage']] * The Grinder - Dean Sanderson * Los años maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adolescente, desde la sexta temporada) Tom Cavanagh * Flash - Harrison Wells / Eobard Thawne / Flash Reverso / Harry Wells / Falso Flash Reverso / HR Wells / Hell's Wells / Wells (francés) / Wells (otra Tierra) * Ed - Edward Jeremy "Ed" Stevens Anthony Ruivivar * American Horror Story: Murder House - Miguel Ramos * American Horror Story: Hotel - Richard Ramirez Otros: *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Dominic Banks / Matt Miller (Cuba Gooding Jr.) *Jugadores - Jason (Troy Garity) *A todo ritmo - Lance Daniel (James Patrick Stuart) *Chica indiscreta - Bruce Caplan (John Bolton) (4ª-6ª temp.) *El imperio del contrabando - Enoch "Nucky" Thompson (Steve Buscemi) (2010-2011) *Amor compartido - Bill Henrickson (Bill Paxton) (temporadas 4-5) *Los años maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adulto, narrador) (Daniel Stern) *Luz de luna - David Addison Jr. (Bruce Willis) *Game of Thrones - Bronn (Jerome Flynn) (temp. 1, ep. 9) *MacGyver - Angus MacGyver (Richard Dean Anderson), Presentación e insertos *Miami Vice - Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs (Philip Michael Thomas) (1ª voz) (temporadas 1-3, hasta ep. 55) *Life - Detective Charles "Charlie" Crews Jr. (Damian Lewis) *Eureka - Trevor Gant (James Callis) (2007-2012) *Guardianes de la bahía - Craig Pomeroy (Parker Stevenson), Narración e insertos (2ª voz) *Miénteme - Eli Loker (Brendan Hine) *Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Tony Nicastro (David Denman) (temp. 1, ep. 11) *Las chicas Gilmore - Doyle McMaster (Danny Stron), Chase Bradford (Paul Cassell), Jimmy Mariano (Rob Estes) *Automan - Líder de los renegados (ep. 8) / Gary Baxley (James Morrison) (ep. 11) *Blanco y Negro - Willis Jackson (Todd Bridges) *E.R. Sala de urgencias - Dr. Peter Benton (Eriq La Salle) *Star Trek: Voyager - Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) *Iron Chef América - Alton Brown (Él msimo) *Tiempos inolvidables - Presentación e insertos *El Zorro (1990-1993) - Don Diego de la Vega / El Zorro (Duncan Regehr) *El Resplandor - John Torrance (Steven Weber) (1997) *Hechiceras - Andy Trudeau (Ted King) *Beverly Hills, 90210 - Matt Durning (Daniel Cosgrove) *Streethawk - Jesse Mack (Rex Smith) *Amigos - Ross Geller (David Schwimmer) (temporada 3, eps. 67, 68, 70 y temporada 6 hasta final) (2000-2004) *Seinfeld - Cosmo Kramer (Michael Richards) *La tribu Brady - Mike Brady (Robert Reed) (temps. 4-5) *Salvados por la campana - **Max (Ed Alonzo) **Entrenado de basquetball (temporada 3 cap. 5) **Casey Casem (temporada 3 cap 22) *Apocalipsis (1994) - Stuart 'Stu' Redman (Gary Sinise) *Comedy Inc. - Jim Russell (Él mismo) *Alias - McKenas Cole (Quentin Tarantino) (temporada 3) *One Tree Hill: Hermanos Rebeldes - Julian Baker (Austin Nichols) e Insertos *V Invasión Extraterrestre - Kyle Bates (Jeff Yagher) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell) *Esposas desesperadas - Dave Williams (Neal McDonough), Charles McClain (Greg Evigan) *El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Profesor Scott Burton (Phil Morris), Voces adicionales *Victorious - Lane (Lane Napper) *Smallville - Dan Turpin (David Paetkau) *El señor de las bestias - El Príncipe Sun, hijo del sol *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Desolar *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Motodrone (Craig Parker), Perry, Boparoo, Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Samurai - Rhinosnorus (Campbell Cooley) *Federación de Lucha de Pulgares - Sr. Extremo *Sledge Hammer! - Presentador y voces adicionales *Directo al Sur - Policía canadiense *Estoy en la banda - Bleed (Bryan Called) *Wishbone - Wishbone *Webster - Jerry Silver (Henry Polic II) *Los Riches - Wayne Malloy (Eddie Izzard) *La isla de Gilligan - El profesor (Russel Johnson) (redoblaje de algunos eps.) *Sacrificios de familia - James Carr (Ed Helms) *El séquito - Ariel "Ari" Gold (Jeremy Piven) (temporadas 4-8) *Anno Domini - Esteban, Casio *John Watson - Sherlock *La esposa ejemplar - Dr. Miner (Christopher Evan Welch) (temp. 1, ep. 18) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Los inventores - Isaac Newton (Capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") *El mentalista **Mike Brewster (Roark Critchlow) (temp. 2, ep. 12) **Max Winter (Jack Coleman) (Temp 3 ep 4) (2010) *Diarios de vampiros (2010-2011) - Mason Lockwood (Taylor Kinney) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) (versión Sony) *Plaza Sésamo - Voces adicionales Miniseries *El hijo del dragón - El Señor del Norte (Rupert Graves) *De la Tierra a la Luna - Tom Hanks (el mismo, presentador) Anime Masako Nozawa *Dragon Ball - Goku (adulto) *Dragon Ball Z - Goku (adulto) / Vegetto (con René García) *Dragon Ball GT - Goku (adulto/Súper Saiyajin 4) / Gogeta Súper Saiyajin 4 (con René García) *Dr. Slump 2 - Goku (adulto, aparición especial) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Goku (adulto) / Vegetto (con René García) *Dragon Ball Super - Goku / Goku Black / Vegetto (con René García) Katsuji Mori *Dragon Ball - Pamput *Sailor Moon - Neflyte Yūsaku Yara *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Aioros de Sagitario (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Aioros de Sagitario (versión de DVD) Masaki Terasoma *Naruto - Hidan *Naruto Shippūden - Hidan Otros *Dragon Ball - Coronel Silver / Oscuridad (ep. 116), Maestro Roshi (joven) / Presentación *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Kanon de Dragón Marino *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Kanon de Géminis (versión de TV) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Lune de Balrog / Valentine de Arpía (versión de TV) *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Wimber de Murcielago *Pokémon - Voces adicionales (temp. 16) *Slam Dunk - Tatsuhiko Aota / Tohru Hanagata *Naruto - Sazanami / Otomatsu / Ninja escoltado por Unkai *Bleach - Segadores #2 y #3 (ep. 34) *Death Note **Masahiko Kido (1ª temporada) **Policía internacional #2 (1ª temporada, ep. 2) **Reportero en Tv #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 2) **Agente de policía #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 3) **Agente de policía #1 (1ª temporada, ep. 5) *Robots Ninja - Yllbora Saro (2ª voz) *MegaMan NT Warrior - Shadowman (1ª voz) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Trampero *Súper Once - Kakuma Keita *Bakugan - Bakugan legendario Darkus Exedra / Razenoid Darkus *Hungry Heart - Cronista regional (redoblaje) *Digimon Fusion - Monzaemon *La magia de Zero - Jean-Jacques Francis / Vizconde de Wardes Series animadas Rob Paulsen *La Máscara - Stanley Ipkiss / La Máscara *Los locos Addams - Norman *Rudo y su pandilla - Rudo Robert Hays *Iron Man - Iron Man / Tony Stark *Spider-Man (Serie Animada de los 90s) - Iron Man / Tony Stark (eps. 37-38) Bruce Willis *Bruno, el espía - Bruno *Padre de familia - John McClane Otros *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Kingpin Obtuso *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Dr. Hank Pym (Hombre Hormiga, Hombre Gigante o Yellow Jacket) *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Nick Fury *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Presidente de Pantora Chi Cho *El Chavo animado - Don Ramón / Ñoño / Profesor Jirafales (desde la 6ª temporada) *Futurama - Zapp Brannigan *Thomas y sus Amigos - James *Padre de familia - Fred Savage / Voz de Los años maravillosos (Daniel Stern) *Los Simpson - Jack Bauer (temp. 18) / Ryan Seacrest (temp. 21) / Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Tetrax *Titán sim-biónico - Solomon *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Night Light (Temp. 6) *La Máscara - Ace Ventura (un ep.) *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Capitán Planeta (2ª voz) *Los Pequeños Tom y Jerry - Lobo / Droopy / Insertos / Personajes varios (2ª temp.) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Bruce Willis *Hércules - Baco *Kissyfur - Cholin / Charles (algunos eps.) *Ugly Americans - Gran Cerebro *Street Sharks - Streex / Insertos *Animalitos locos - Eugenio *Sandokán - Abusadón *Capitán Escudo - Capitán Escudo *¡Oye Arnold! - Loro parlante (ep. 67) / Ladrón (ep. 9) *Conan, el bárbaro - Lobo Gris *El Cabezón - Jim *Yo, Yogi - Yogi *Manny a la obra - Pat *Budgie el pequeño helicóptero - Chuck *Rupert - Bufón (un ep.) *La fuerza de ataque de los aerocampeones - Huracán *He-Man y los amos del universo - Man-e-Faces / Ram-Man *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Bishop / Narrador de luchas (un ep.) *Los Sábados Secretos - Dr. Beeman *Súper Sergio - Locutor / Dr. Manos locas *MAD - Insertos / Presentación / Narrador / Joe Colton / Tom Cruise / Hulk / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) *Iron Kid - Gibson, Dr. Chen *Spawn: El engendro - Todd McFarlane *Gormiti - Voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Encargado de la lavandería de batas (ep. 151) *El Show de la Pantera Rosa - Misterjaw (redoblaje) *Hora de Aventura - Maestro Paz *Un show más - Bob Karpett *Ben 10: Omniverse - Psyphon (2ª voz) *Trenk, el pequeño caballero - Príncipe *Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) - Wendell Finestinn / Conserjetauro *Atomic Puppet - Harry Von Boniculo *ZooMoo - Francis Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Gran Carrera (2016) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: La Aventura Comienza (2015) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: Misterio en las Vías (2014) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: Dia de los Diésel (2012) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - James *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Héroe de las Vías (2010) - James Billy West *Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Zapp Brannigan *Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Zapp Brannigan *Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Zapp Brannigan Marc Worden *Iron Man: El invencible - Iron Man / Tony Stark *The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Iron Man / Tony Stark *The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores - Iron Man / Tony Stark Otros *Locos por las nueces 2 - Sr. Feng (Jackie Chan) *Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales *Don Gato y su pandilla - Lucas Buenrostro (Rob Schneider) *Los Simpson: La película - Billie Joe Armstrong, Guardia Recibidor en Alaska *La dama y el vagabundo - Tofi (redoblaje) *Blancanieves y el castillo encantado - Príncipe *Torbellino va a la guerra - Capitán Trin Trin *Anastasia - Dimitri (John Cusack) *El cascanueces - Príncipe *Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui - Papá de Mampato *Zootopia - Gideon Grey (adulto) *Kung Fu Panda - Mesero Conejo *Papelucho y el Marciano - Papá de Papelucho *El agente 00-P2 - Gino Tuttifrutti, Dr. Curry *Monstruos vs. Aliens - Gallaxhar (Rainn Wilson) *El viaje de Popeye: al rescate de Papi - Narración, Pilón *Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación - Presentación *9 - 6 (Crispin Glover) *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *La estrella de Laura - Papá de Laura *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Acer (Peter Jacobson), Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) (este solamente un loop) *Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro - Voces adicionales *Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Aldeano *Up: Una aventura de altura - Alfa *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Extra (Tom Kenny) (solo en la entrevista) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Ojo anfitrión #2 *Un gran dinosaurio - Voces adicionales *El elfo feliz - Toady Películas de anime Masako Nozawa *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este Mundo - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar - Goku, Turles *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el padre de Goku - Bardock, Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos - Bardock, Goku *Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros más poderosos - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: La pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: El regreso del guerrero legendario - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: El combate final - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta - Goku, Gogeta (Con René García) *Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón - Goku *Dragon Ball GT: La legendaria esfera de cuatro estrellas - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses - Goku *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Goku Otros *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Kakuma Keita *Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve - Omiji/Tsukekuro *Street Fighter II: La película - Fei Long *Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Voces adicionales *Encuentro submarino - Voces adicionales *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Insertos Telenovelas brasileñas Leopoldo Pacheco *Isaura la Esclava - Leoncio Almeida *Belíssima - Cemil Güney *Amazonia - Adrian Cowell *Paraíso tropical - Dr. Solano *Belleza pura - Raul (trailer) Tato Gabus Mendes *Encantadoras - Ernaní Sarmiento *Laberintos del Corazón - Franklin Cardoso *Imperio - Severo da Costa Ângelo Antônio *Alma gemela - Eduardo *Páginas de la vida - Miroel Lázaro Ramos *Cobras y Lagartos - Foguinho (Daniel Miranda) *Dos caras - Evilasio Murilo Rosa *Deseo prohibido - Miguel *India, una historia de amor - Lucas Garrido Tuca Andrada *El sabor de la pasión - José Carlos *El color del pecado - Kaike Oliveira Otros *Mujeres de arena - Alaôr (Humberto Martins) *El viaje - Teodoro Dias (Maurício Mattar) *Bajo la luna - Ricardo (Frank Borges) *El profeta - Voces adicionales *CuChiCheos - Vicky (Marcos Tumura) *Por Siempre - Oscar (Juan Alba) *Verdades Secretas - Renato (Giulio Lopes) Videojuegos Nicholas Roye *Dance Central 2 - Angel *Dance Central 3 - Angel *Fable II - Charlie, Guardias, Aldeanos, Voces adicionales *Fable III - Mercenarios, Mark *Forza Horizon - Duke Maguire *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Alex Mason *Crackdown - Narcotraficantes de Los Muertos *Crackdown 2 - Grabaciones de la Cuidad *League of Legends - Xin Zhao, Shen, Voces adicionales *Dance Central - Angel *Dance Central 2 - Mo *Batman: Arkham Origins - Criminal, Mafiosos, Camarógrafo, Bird, Extorsionadores *Dead Rising 3 - Dylan Fuentes *Smite - Sun Wukong *Far Cry 4 - Paul "De Pleur" Harmon *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham - Flash, Hombre Plástico, Gorila Grodd *Mortal Kombat X - Johnny Cage *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Kanon de Géminis *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hidan *Injustice 2 - Gorila Grodd Documentales *1000 maneras de morir - Sergio Mayer (Él mismo), varios personajes *Mantenerse sano 2 - Narrador *Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Voces adicionales *Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills - Abogado acusador #2 *Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro - Jamie Dirección de doblaje Taller Acústico S.C. *Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Ceguera *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo *El aprendiz de brujo *Enredados *Fin de curso *Fuerza-G *Gigantes de acero *Intensa mente *John Carter: Entre dos mundos *La última canción *Loca por las compras *Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Marte necesita mamás *Monsters University *Noche de miedo *Oz, el poderoso *Papás a la fuerza *Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (diálogos de Jack Sparrow) *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas *Ralph, el demoledor *Secretariat *Sólo ellos *Soy el número cuatro *Tron: El legado *Un gran dinosaurio *Valiente Producciones Salgado *Los años maravillosos (Debut como Director) *La isla de Gilligan (redoblaje de algunos episodios) *MacGyver *Guardianes de la bahía *Salvados por la campana *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii *La bella y la bestia (1987) *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado *El Zorro *Las Tortugas Ninja La Película (doblaje de TV) *Punky Brewster *Misión del deber SDI Media de México - Pryme Dubb *Angry Birds: La película *Annie *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen *Capitán Phillips *El justiciero *En la cuerda floja *La caída de la Casa Blanca *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *Líbranos del mal *Life: Vida inteligente *Scary Movie 4 (versión para cine y TV) *Titanes del pacífico Producciones Grande *Así somos *Bajo el cielo eléctrico *Caballo de guerra *Chimpancés *El mundo secreto de Arrietty *El reino de los monos *En el bosque *Horas contadas *Un viaje de diez metros DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Enemigo público *Instinto *Novia fugitiva Diseño en Audio *El secreto de la calabaza mágica *Tron: La resistencia *El misterio de los flamencos Mystic Sound S.A de C.V *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja *Gadget y los Gadgetinis *Tres hombres y una pequeña dama (redoblaje) Otros proyectos *El Chavo, la serie animada(Dubbing House) *Webster *Los monólogos de la vagina Productor ejecutivo *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III *12 años esclavo *12 desafíos: Recargado *42 *Ajuste de cuentas *Aprendices fuera de línea *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Ben 10: Omniverse (desde temp. 4) *Buenos vecinos *Burton y Taylor *Capitán Phillips *Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie *Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Dog, el cazarrecompensas *El abogado del crimen *El abuelo sinvergüenza *El castigado (desde temp. 3) *El conjuro *El destino de Júpiter *El ejecutor (Versión Warner) *El gran Gatsby *El increíble Burt Wonderstone *El submarino fantasma *Ella *Ever After High *El Increible Mundo de Gumball (desde temp. 3) *Godzilla *Gravedad *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Hércules *Hora de aventura (desde temp. 5) *Iron Man 3 *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo (resto de la serie) *La caída de la Casa Blanca *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *Lego: Legends of Chima (resto de la serie) *Littlest Pet Shop *Lucy *MAD (temp. 4) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada *Max Steel (resto de la serie) *Monster High *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Monster High: 13 Deseos *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante *Monster High: Embrujadas *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (desde temp. 3) *New Girl (resto de la serie) *Noé *Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos *Pokémon (desde temp. 16) *Posesión infernal *Rio 2 *Sangre, sudor y gloria *Tío Grandpa *The Americans *The Way, Way Back *Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Titanes del pacífico *Tortugas Ninja *Transformers: Prime (desde temp. 2) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (resto de la serie) *Un show más (desde temp. 5) *Un tipo rudo 2 *Wolverine: Inmortal Publicidad thumb|230px|right *Voz del canal Boomerang (2001-2008) *Voz de Azteca 7 en el 2006 (junto al locutor oficial) *Voz de Azteca 7 (Sólo la mención de "Azteca 7, Abre tu mundo"; junto al locutor oficial del canal) *Fisher-Price *Juguetes Imaginext *Pedigree *Café Dolca *Kleenex (2011, el personaje que parodia a MacGyver) *Nuevos promocionales de Kinder Sorpresa *Seguros Pacifico Perú (Comercial Seguro para Fondo Universitario) *Scotiabank (2014) *Ford Focus (2014) *Voz en el canal 5 (prestación especial de Dragon Ball Z como Goku, junto a René García como Vegeta) (2015) *Etc... TV Maratón Dragon Ball Z (junio 2015) *Panini (promo: Álbum y estampas coleccionables de Dragon Ball Z Universe) (2017) Televisión mexicana *Alcanzar una estrella *Alcanzar una estrella II *Papá soltero (Capítulo 157: "Cámara... Acción") *La Familia P. Luche *Grabaciones radiofónicas *Historia de Jesús - Jesús Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Don Ramón y Ñoño para "El Chavo animado: Show en Vivo" Series, Canales o Producciones de Youtube * EnchufeTv - Gokú (Narrador) (Sketch "10 Mandamientos Para Permanecer Virgen") Estudios y empresas de doblaje Curiosidades *Ha doblado varios personajes de Marvel: **Iron Man - Iron Man / Spideman / Películas animadas **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. **Hank Pym/Hombre Hormiga/Hombre Gigante/Yellow Jacket - Los Vengadores (Serie) **Daredevil - El Juicio del Hombre Increíble **Donal Blake - El Regreso del Hombre Increíble **Nick Fury - Iron Man: aventuras de hierro **Phil Coulson - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (versión Sony) **El Castigador / Flank Castle - El castigador *Tanto él como su familia principal han participado en el doblaje de la franquicia Power Rangers: **Fue el director de doblaje de Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja además de prestar voz al Canguro Boxeador y a Perry/Motodron. **En Power Rangers: Dino Supercharge dobla a James Navarro/Dino Charge Ranger Aqua. **Su hijo Arturo fue la voz de Kevin, el Ranger Samurai Azul en Power Rangers: Samurai/Power Rangers: Super Samurai. **Su hija Carla fue la voz de Metal Alice en la temporada Power Rangers: Megaforce. **Su ex-esposa Rommy Mendoza fue la voz de Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. ***Tanto él como su hijo fueron la voz de un Power Ranger de color azul con poderes relacionados con el agua. Y tanto su hija como su ex-esposa fueron la voz de una villana. *En un episodio de La Familia P. Luche parodió su papel como narrador de Los años maravillosos fungiendo como narrador en primera persona o la conciencia de Ludovico P. Luche (Eugenio Derbez) de la misma manera que lo hacía como la voz narrada de Kevin Arnold en la mencionada serie.2 3. *Usualmente dobla a Jim Carrey en la mayoría de sus películas, incluyendo las series animadas de La Máscara y Ace Ventura, en las cuales los personajes están basados en la imagen del propio Carrey. Sin embargo, en las películas La Máscara, El Majestic y Los pingüinos de papá fue Gerardo Reyero quien dobló a Jim Carrey en reemplazo de Castañeda. En Ace Ventura 2 fue José Carlos Moreno quien prestó su voz a Jim Carrey, debido a que Castañeda se encontraba ocupado doblando a Goku en la Saga de los Saiyajin de Dragon Ball Z. En la película ¡Sí señor!, Jim Carrey fue doblado por Eugenio Derbez lo cual no agradó en lo absoluto a los fans de Castañeda. Algunos incluso insisten y han escrito cartas pidiendo que la película sea redoblada con su voz. *Al principio había rechazado trabajar en Dragon Ball, debido a que no estaba seguro si los fanáticos iban a aceptar un cambio de voz al personaje principal (en Japón, aunque el personaje crece, no le cambian la voz y lo sigue doblando la seiyū Masako Nozawa); pero fue por el hecho de que su hijo le insistió en que hiciera la voz de Goku que decidió aceptar el papel (lo que lo llevó a ser uno de los actores de doblaje más conocidos y admirados, tanto por los fanáticos del doblaje como del anime). Además Castañeda admite que este ha sido su trabajo favorito, junto con la narración de Los años maravillosos. *El artículo de Castañeda en Wikipedia ha sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes al borrado masivo de artículos de actores de doblaje mexicanos, junto a Humberto Vélez, Nancy MacKenzie, Cristina Hernández, Sebastián Llapur, Cony Madera y Liza Willert. **Él incluso tiene su propia pagina en la Wikipedia en ingles, en francés y en japonés. *En su página de Facebook comentó que se retiraría del doblaje el 29 de junio de 2012; fecha en que cumple 50 años, lo que fue confirmado por Eduardo Garza. Sin embargo, mediante una twitcam el 31 de marzo del mismo año, Mario Castañeda lo desmintió. *Es uno de los actores recurrentes en doblar a Steve Carell y Jason Segel, al igual que José Gilberto Vilchis. *Mario es la voz base de Kanon de Géminis (Dragón Marino) de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, pero durante sus dos primeros episodios de aparición fue doblado por Armando Larumbe. A petición de un fan, Mario grabó los diálogos de esas escenas.4 *Se le hizo una broma telefónica en el 2013 por parte de Luis Torres, Christian Hernandez y Federico Diaz del Werevertumorro crew (Un grupo de bloggers en internet, muy conocidos en México), la broma puede ser encontrada en Youtube, en el canal Monotransistor en su programa "Foro 19"; esta sería el segundo actor de doblaje en ser llamado, el primero fue Víctor Hugo Aguilar. *Comparte similitudes con Octavio Rojas: **En Dragon Ball Z, Mario hizo la voz de Bardock, mientras que Octavio lo dobló en la versión remasterizada de la misma, Dragon Ball Z Kai. **En Modern Family, Mario es la voz base de Javier Delgado, mientras que Octavio lo susituyó brevemente en la cuarta temporada. *Ha doblado a dos personajes del seiyū Katsuji Mori: Neflyte en Sailor Moon y Pamputt en Dragon Ball. *Prestó su voz como Goku para mandar un mensaje de apoyo a la Selección de Ecuador de cara a las Eliminatorias Mundialistas. https://youtu.be/3aUsmH28t7o *Participó en promocionales de la marca de jabón Escudo, dandole la voz al personaje animado principal Capitán Escudo, ademas de hacer algunos otros promocionales para la televisión, utilizando un disfraz de este personaje. *En la serie de El mentalista en el capítulo 4 de la tercera temporada, interpreta el papel de Max Winter (Jack Coleman), mientras que Arturo Castañeda interpreta a Jackson Winter (Asher Monroe) hijo de Max, padre e hijo tal como en la vida real. Muestras multimedia thumb|right|131 px|Mario Castañeda saludando como Kanon de Géminis. Archivo:entrevista mario castañeda - la voz de goku - parte 1 de 2|Entrevista Archivo:entrevista mario castañeda - la voz de goku - parte 2 de 2|Entrevista parte 2 Archivo:Mario Castañeda, Arvizu y Filio en Entrevista|Mario Castañeda, Arvizu y Filio en entrevista Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt1 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt2 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt3 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt4 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt5 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt6 Enlaces externos * * * *Mario Castañeda en Doblaje Mexicano *Entrevista a Mario Castañeda *Mario Castañeda en la película "La Roca" *Mario Castañeda en "Armageddon" *Mario Castañeda en exposición *Broma en Youtube Referencias Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca